Forgiven
by Dondeloth
Summary: Eu sempre vou te amar... sempre vou te esperar ... por toda minha vida ! Primeira Songfic


**Disclaimer : Naruto não me pertence, pertence ao Kishimoto-sensei. Eu jamais teria imaginação para criar algo tão incrivel assim -.- **

**_(Nota da Autora ) _Fic baseada da musica : Forgiven do album The Heart of everthing, da banda Within Temptation.**

**Boa leitura ! **

Ela admirou a noite suave e plácida que se estendia por toda a vila

Ela admirou a noite suave e plácida que se estendia por toda a vila. No céu o brilho das estrelas era lindo, e a lua ainda não estava cheia.

Sakura mais uma vez admirou aquele lugar, aquele lugar que aprendera a chamar de lar, Konoha, a Vila Oculta da Folha, era onde se concentrava toda a vida da jovem de madeixas rosa.

Konoha: com seus conhecidos bosques com enormes árvores, com seu rochedo onde estavam esculpidos os rostos dos grandes ninjas que haviam um dia sido hokage e fizeram de tudo para transformar, aquela vila no que ela era. Um lugar tranqüilo, um lugar onde todos podiam chamar de lar.

Sakura amava aquele lugar, amava seus amigos, seu trabalho como medica-nin, tinha orgulho da pessoa que se tornara.

A moça de orbes verdes, não era mais uma garotinha indefesa, sendo protegida pelos seus companheiros de equipe. Agora ela era uma kunoichi, tinha adquirido uma força incrível, havia estudado batalhado, se esforçado, para se tornar mais forte, para não ficar para trás. E agora ela era reconhecida.

Sakura via em si as mudanças, via em seus amigos as mudanças, nada era como antes, o tempo havia passado para todos e nunca mais voltaria.

Caminhando silenciosamente, pelas ruas da vila a moça de madeixas rosa, parou em frente à academia ninja. Não fazia muito tempo e ela estava sentada ali, naquelas carteiras, lembrou-se das aulas, dos professores, das inúmeras tardes que ficara lendo livros, e mais livros, tentando guardar tudo na memória, tentando ser uma ótima aluna, dando o melhor de si para ser reconhecida...

A moça sorriu ao lembrar-se de si mesma, realmente ela havia mudado.

Deixou para trás a academia e continuou seu caminho solitária, voltando para casa depois de um dia cansativo de trabalho. Sabia que quando chegasse à mãe estaria esperando-a com alguma comida gostosa na mesa, depois um banho quente e delicioso para relaxar, depois quem sabe leria um bom livro, ou veria qualquer coisa na TV, dormiria cedo, gostava de acordar bem disposta todas as manhãs.

Deixou que a brisa noturna balançasse docemente seus cabelos rosados, fechando os olhos e apreciando aquele momento. A noite estava tão bela...

A moça parou sentando-se no banco em uma das varias praças espalhadas por toda a vila. Não estava com pressa de chegar em casa, queria ficar um pouco em silencio, aproveitar aquele momento somente para si mesma. Era tão bom ficar ali sentada, observando de longe as pessoas seguirem seus próprios caminhos, ninguém reparava nela sentada ali sozinha, e ela agradecia por isso.

Sakura não tinha o que reclamar de sua vida. Tinha um cotidiano atarefado, era verdade, missões difíceis, mas ela trabalhava no que gostava. Adorava ser uma ninja, tinha orgulho do que fazia, tinha orgulho de lutar usando o símbolo de Konoha. Não podia reclamar de nada, tinha ótimos amigos, uma família atenciosa, uma mestra incrível, era uma garota bonita, tinha sonhos, objetivos... Então por quê? Por que sentia que aquilo não era o bastante? Por que aquela dor aguda no peito? Aquele sentimento de que faltava alguma coisa? Sakura sabia a resposta, para aquelas perguntas muito bem...

_Não pude te salvar no começo... _

_Te amo e isso feriu minha alma_

_Pode me perdoar por tentar de novo?_

_Seu silencio me fez prender o fôlego_

_O tempo passou sem você... _

Sasuke. Essa era a resposta

O nome do rapaz de olhos cor de ônix cortou a mente, de Sakura como uma lamina afiada. A imagem dele surgiu clara e nítida, seus cabelos negros, sua pele clara e branca, seus seu olhar distante e frio. A lembrança de Sasuke era constante, acompanhava a moça de orbes esmeraldas em cada lugar. Ele havia partido já fazia muito tempo, mesmo assim aquele amor que nunca tinha sido vivenciado nunca abandonara o coração da moça.

O coração de Sakura ainda pertencia aquele rapaz, de olhos frios, tudo que ela havia feito, cada esforço que fizera tentando se tornar mais forte tudo isso tinha sido por ele. Tinha feito de tudo, para que ele voltasse para casa, para que ele voltasse para Konoha, queria trazê-lo de volta para que ele mais uma vez fizesse parte de sua vida...

Era agonizante viver, era agonizante viver sem ele, sem poder olhá-lo, sem saber como ele estava. Nos primeiros dias pensou que não fosse suportar, não sabia viver sem ele, Sasuke era tudo para ela, ate aquele momento nem mesmo a própria moça tinha consciência da profundidade dos seus sentimentos, mas quando ele foi embora, então a dor da perda foi tão grande que ela achou que não fosse suportar. Pensou que morreria ali naquele momento, consumida pela dor de ver aquele quem mais amava sendo considerado um traidor. Pensou que não podia suportar a dor de ver Sasuke deixar sua vida.

Sakura se recuperou, foi preciso tempo e muitas noites derramando lagrimas sem fim, para que finalmente ela pudesse colocar-se em pé, e quando isso finalmente aconteceu, ela havia decidido, traria Sasuke de volta, viveria por aquele motivo, morreria por aquele objetivo se fosse preciso, mas ela o traria de volta. Ela queria que Sasuke mais uma vez fizesse parte da sua vida.

_Oh por muito tempo eu tentei de proteger do mundo_

_Oh você não pode encarar a liberdade em si mesmo_

_Aqui estou eu deixada no silencio..._

As lembranças viam para a moça como, uma enxurrada, o coração estava dolorido, sentia falta daqueles dias onde tudo parecia estar bem entre os três: ela, Naruto e Sasuke. Sentia falta daquele grupo, das brincadeiras, das brigas, das missões, e acima de tudo sentia falta de Sasuke.

Na noite em que o rapaz, fugiu de Konoha Sakura lembrou-se que tentara impedi-lo, ela havia sido a ultima pessoa que o vira. Ainda se culpava por não ter conseguido faze-lo mudar de idéia, ainda se culpava por não ter conseguido impedido de ir embora. Ela tinha doze anos, e não conseguia entender a necessidade de vingança de Sasuke, era imatura demais, apenas uma criança: uma criança com um sentimento enorme dentro do peito.

Ela havia implorado para que ele a levasse junto, Sakura iria com ele para qualquer lugar, deixaria tudo para trás, sua vida, sua família, Konoha, nada era mais importante que ele, tudo aquilo não fazia sentindo nenhum se ele não estivesse ali. Mas ele não a levara, a única coisa que ele havia dito era 'Obrigada'. Sakura nunca perdoaria a si mesma, por não ter tido a capacidade de segui-lo. Dentro de si mesma ela sabia que se naquele momento, Sasuke chegasse para ela e pedisse para que o seguisse, assim ela o faria. Ela podia ter mudado muito, podia ter crescido ter ficado mais forte mais madura, mesmo assim o amor que sentia por Sasuke ainda era o mesmo...

_Você não desistiu da luta_

_Você me deixou para trás_

_Tudo isso permanece perdoado_

_Você sempre será meu_

_Eu sei bem no fundo..._

_Tudo isso permanece perdoado..._

Sakura olhou para as estrelas, a solidão que sentia era enorme, aquele amor parecia consumir toda sua alma. Durante todo aquele tempo ela ficava se perguntando como ele estaria. Será que estava bem? Será que ele sentia falta de casa? Sentia remorso? Saudades? Ele se lembra de mim?

Aquelas eram perguntas constantes, era quase insuportável não saber o que acontecia com ele. Muitas vezes durante as primeiras noites tivera pesadelos horríveis, pesadelos que envolviam Sasuke, então ela sempre acordava assustada banhada em suor e lagrimas...

Ela tinha ódio, ódio do responsável por tudo aquilo... Se não fosse por ele... Uchiha Itachi... Se ele não tivesse cometido àquela barbaridade, então quem sabe Sasuke ainda estaria com ela, e então não haveria lagrimas nem sofrimento e eles poderiam continuar vivendo em Konoha... Ela nunca perdoaria Itachi por ter feito Sasuke sofrer daquela maneira...

_Eu assisti as nuvens partindo_

_O sol ainda não pode aquecer meu rosto..._

_Eu sei que isso foi destinado para dar errado_

_Você estava procurando por uma boa saída_

_Para expulsar seus demônios..._

De repente a dor se tornou insuportável... Sakura chorou, chorou sem se importar se estava na rua e todos poderiam vê-la, mas ninguém reparou apenas, as estrelas presenciavam as lagrimas que eram derramadas, por aqueles olhos absurdamente verdes.

Sakura levou uma das mãos ao peito, tentando com aquele conter toda a dor que ameaçava quebrar seu coração em pedaços...

- Sasuke – murmurou a moça, entre soluços para o vazio – eu sinto tanto a sua falta...

_Eu estou tão perdida desde que você se foi_

_Por que não eu antes de você?_

_Por que o destino me iludiu _

_Tudo ficou tão errado _

_Por que você me deixou no silencio?_

"Sasuke pensava a moça, enquanto chorava. Eu continuo a te amar, vou te amar para sempre. Eu necessito ter você perto de mim, você me faz tanta falta... Tanto tempo, tantas coisas, e todos esses momentos não me fizeram esquecer de você...".

_Oh por muito tempo eu tentei te proteger do mundo_

_Oh você não pode encarar a liberdade em si mesmo_

_Aqui estou eu deixada no silencio..._

Sakura conteve o pranto, deixando que as ultimas lagrimas caíssem-lhe pela face de maneira silenciosa. Olhou mais uma vez para o céu estrelado. As estrelas seriam testemunhas silenciosas.

Fechou os olhos, os sons pareciam distantes, a única coisa que importava naquele momento era o amor que sentia.

"Sasuke pensou a moça de madeixas rosa em silencio. Eu prometo que vou continuar a te esperar, prometo que vou continuar a te amar, vou te amar e te esperar até o dia em que você voltar para casa, até o dia em que você voltar para mim... vou te esperar por toda minha vida se for preciso... Isso é uma promessa...".

_Você não desistiu da luta _

_Você me deixou para trás _

_Tudo isso permanece perdoado_

_Você sempre será meu_

_Eu sei bem no fundo _

_Tudo isso permanece perdoado... _

**Youuuu mina ai stá minha primiera songfic, e minha primeira Sakura Sasuke ;D **

**e então gostaram? detestaram? bem eu fico esperando a opinião de vcs ! onegai mandem reviwes!! não doi nada e é rapidim **

**Desde ja muito obrigada por lerem a fic! **

**Ahhhhh essa musica é linda linda linda !! eu amo essa banda !! :D **

**Beijos e ja neh ! :D **


End file.
